Red and the Big Bad
by TammyDevil666
Summary: Takes place during The Initiative. Spike goes to the dorm to look for Buffy and finds Willow instead. He realizes that the visit won't be a complete waste. Spillow!


Okay, this is something a bit different from me. I'm all about trying new things. I have this in another website and I had to clean it up a bit to put it in here. I think it came out okay. It's just basically a one time thing. Some of the dialogue was taken from Buffy World. I obviously don't own anything. Anyway, I hope you guys would read it and let me know what you think. Thanks ever so!

* * *

Willow was lying in her bed and listening to really depressing music. She really missed Oz and she didn't think anything could make the pain go away. She was brought out of her thoughts when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." She said without even thinking about it. Spike then walked into the dorm room and Willow was shocked as she stood up and moved away from him. "Spike! Wh...What do you want? Uh, a spell? I can do that." She tried to run past him and he grabbed her, throwing her against her dresser. 

"I'll give you a choice." He said as he moved closer to her. "Now, I'm gonna kill you. No choice in that, but I can let you stay dead. Or bring you back, to be like me." Willow gulped as she thought about what to say to that.

"I'll...I'll scream." She stuttered out and a smile formed on his face.

"Bonus," he replied and Willow let out a loud scream. Spike threw her on the bed and then turned the radio up to a blaring level. He jumped on her and loved the fact that she was trying to struggle. He moved his fangs towards her neck and was prepared to strike, when a blinding pain went through his skull. He yelled as he pulled away, grabbing his head in the process. He removed his hands when the pain faded and looked at an equally confused Willow. "What the bloody hell was that?"

* * *

"I don't understand. This sort of thing's never happened to me before." He said as he was sitting on Willow's bed, after a few tries of biting her. 

"Maybe you were nervous." She responded and he shook his head as he looked back at her.

"I felt all right when I started. Let's try again." He tried to bite her again and the same thing happened. "Ow, bloody hell!" He yelled and then got up and kicked the dresser, feeling very frustrated. He then started to pace around the room.

"Maybe you're trying too hard. Doesn't this happen to every vampire?" She wondered.

"Not to me, it doesn't!" He exclaimed and Willow then took on a sad expression.

"It's me, isn't it?" Spike clearly wasn't expecting her to say that.

"What are you talking about?" Willow sighed as she looked at him.

"Well, you came looking for Buffy and then settled. You didn't want to bite me. I just happened to be around. I know I'm not the kind of girl vamps like to sink their teeth into." Spike scoffed at that idea.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'd bite you in a heartbeat." He told her and realized how much he meant it. Infact, he has always dreamt about the cute red head. He wanted to do more than just bite her.

"Really?" Willow had to ask and Spike sat back down on her bed.

"Thought about it." Was all he said and Willow was really intrigued now.

"When?" Spike took a breath that he didn't need before he spoke again.

"Remember last year, you had on that...Fuzzy pink number with the lilac underneath?" He told her with a leer and Willow blushed a little under his gaze.

"I never would have guessed. You played the blood-lust kinda cool." He waved his hand in the air.

"I hate being obvious. Takes the mystery out." Willow was really surprised by what she was finding out from the vampire.

"But if you could?" She said and Spike nodded.

"If I could, yeah." He replied.

"You know, this doesn't make you any less terrifying." She said as she tried to lighten the mood and he rolled his eyes.

"Don't patronize me." He claimed and Willow didn't know what to say after that.

* * *

"I'm only 126." Spike said in a defeated tone and Willow thought that he was going to cry. 

"You're being too hard on yourself." She stated as she patted his back in comfort. Spike then rested his head on her shoulder and Willow was brought back to the time last year when he did the same thing. He was all depressed because Drusilla left him and wanted her to do a love spell on the crazy vampiress. Willow didn't know what to think when Spike suddenly sniffed her hair. He pulled away to look into her eyes.

"You smell delicious, love." He told her in a husky voice and Willow noticed for the first time how very attractive the blonde vampire was. She wondered why she never thought that before, probably because he was always trying to kill her. He didn't seem so attractive then. Spike moved back to her neck and she shivered as his tongue licked her skin. She couldn't help thinking how wrong it was, but it felt so good. Spike pulled away again, with a smile on his face. "Is my little kitten getting aroused?" Her eyes grew big at what he was implying. She forgot that he was a vampire and had heightened senses. She then blushed as she looked away from his gaze, but he wouldn't allow it. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look in his eyes. "I can't bite you, so we'll just have to do something else for fun." He said and Willow could guess what he wanted to do. He moved closer to her and touched her lips with his in a surprisingly soft kiss. Willow was taken aback at first and then started to return the kiss. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and she was soon massaging her tongue with his. He pulled away when he felt that she needed to breathe and trailed kisses down her neck. Willow let out a moan as she closed her eyes.

"We shouldn't be doing this." She managed to get out and he chuckled as he continued to leave wet kisses on her skin.

"This will be our little secret." He whispered in her ear and Willow could do nothing except nod. His tongue was doing wonders to her and she was finding it hard to speak at the moment. Spike was tired of being slow and gentle. He ripped her shirt and pants off and threw them to the floor, so Willow was in nothing but her matching white bra and underwear. It was cute, but she was capable of something much sexier. Willow felt nervous as he looked at her and he only pushed her down on the bed. He got on top of her and started to kiss her lips again. She ran her hands over his chest and then moved them lower to his pants. She cupped the erection that he was sporting and gave it a squeeze. Spike hissed as she then lowered his zipper. He helped her take his pants off and then did the same with his shirt. They were soon joining her clothes on the floor. Spike has never been with a human woman before, but he was willing to try new things. He pulled away to see the lust in her eyes. He gave her a smirk. "I think one of us is a little too dressed here." Spike told her in that husky voice again and she gave him a seductive smile.

"Well, you better do something about that." She said and Spike noticed that the shy girl was now gone. He unhooked her bra and let it fall to the floor. He did the same with her underwear and just gazed upon the young woman in front of him. He couldn't believe he was actually going to do this, but there was no going back now.

"I'll make this good for you." He whispered as he slowly slid into her.

"Oh, goddess." Willow moaned at the wonderful invasion. He felt incredible inside of her. Drusilla was an idiot for ever leaving him. "Harder, Spike. I can take it." She told him and Spike was happy to oblige. He tried to make it last as long as he could. He had a feeling that the other students in their dorms were bound to know what was happening because they were hardly being quiet, but he really couldn't care less.

"That's it, baby. Just like that, Red. Wolf boy could never make you feel this good." He said and Willow was getting more turned on by his words. She didn't even feel hurt at the mention of Oz.

"Spike, I'm so close. I can feel it." She whispered and Spike made his thrusts harder after that. They were both soon brought to release and came with a scream. Willow tried to get her breathing under control as Spike was lying on top of her. He didn't seem like he wanted to move anytime soon, but he did after a few seconds. He didn't want to crush her. They didn't know what to say after that. Spike finally spoke after what seemed like forever.

"You do know this will be happening again, don't you? I won't be able to stop now." Willow nodded as she looked at him.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She replied and he smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to his side. She rested her head on his chest and thought about everything that happened between her and the vampire, but she didn't have much time to deal with her thoughts. The door crashed open suddenly and three men in commando gear came into the room, followed by a certain blonde Slayer. She was obviously shocked when she saw her red headed friend in bed with the vampire that always wanted her dead. Willow didn't know how she was going to explain this one.

**The End**

Yes, I know that was an evil place to stop at, but that's all I could think of. This was just something that I had in my head and I decided to see if I could do anything with it. This was my first time writing Spillow and I hope it was okay. Any feedback would be welcome!


End file.
